


Three Words (三つ言葉)

by TheEternalEmpress



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Polygamy, Threesome - F/M/M, eventual pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEternalEmpress/pseuds/TheEternalEmpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship could be can be summed up in three words, but turns out it isn't enough. AceSaboLu; Fem!Luffy. AU. Cross-posted in FF.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Words (三つ言葉)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I've recently joined the One Piece fandom and even if I've only watched the first 80 episodes, I'm sort of not chronologically watching One piece...sort of...Anyway! a friend dared to me to write smut, so I took this chance to write an ASL smut because ohmygoshAceissopreciousLuffyissopreciousSaboissopreciousbutyou'recrazy- *coughs* ugh, sorry. Anyway, this is my first smut fic, so I would appreciate really constructive comments, like what frequent adjectives are used, what words are frequently used to describe the male/female private parts and that, what verbs are often used and what reactions do characters project at certain touches and stuff. Yeah, I'm sounding weird but I would really appreciate if you would tell me about it because I want to try out this "smut fic" writing (without losing track of plot) and test my boundaries as a fanfic writer.
> 
> By the way, this is set in an AU in which Ace, Sabo and Luffy are adopted siblings by Garp, and they lived in Fuusha village, a countryside, for their whole lives until Ace and Sabo had to go to a university in East Blue City and were employed in pretty fishy jobs for very big people while Luffy stays in Fuusha. The main reason why Luffy couldn't go is because they don't have enough money to fund for Luffy's education, plus Luffy is a child of a big time politician and a heir of a rich family who got involved in a controversy, so a lot of people are out for Luffy's pretty little head. The only way to ensure her safety is to keep her profile low, but, you know Luffy is Luffy and she's not contented in living in hiding forever.
> 
> This is sort-of part of the series I'm working on (the prequel, to be exact), I'm sorry I burned your kitchen, which features FemLuffy! x Reverse!Harem because there isn't enough (I could rant about FemTsuna, FemSetsuna, FemKuroko having their own reverse harems but that's a different story altogether). Main pairs of the fic will be Sanlu, Sabolu and Acelu. Why Sanji is here you may ask - well, you'll soon found out once its published.
> 
> Warnings: Half of this is fluff; half of this is porn. Characterization might be off because as I've pointed before, I'm not watching One Piece chronologically. Unbeta'ed, Luffy is a girl, Sabo is a bit possessive.

I. By the time Sabo returns to their humble abode in the quiet countryside of Fuusha, he stumbles upon a half-naked, red-faced Ace with a sexually-aggressive Luffy straddling the male and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. The sensual ministrations immediately went to his head then down to his groin as he is left dumbfounded on what to do at the doorway. Luffy's hands are roaming and feeling Ace's muscles, always inching closer to the abdomen; she matched her hand's ministrations with the movement of her hips against Ace's groin. Ace looks ready to burst, but he keeps his hands strictly at Luffy's waist, although Sabo knows Ace wants to touch Luffy so badly. Moans echoes with every kiss and grind, and Sabo knows by the last moan Ace that Ace is breaking. When Sabo decides to leave as he knows watching the two in their private moments is a little too perverted on his part, Luffy pushes Ace onto the bed, presses her breasts against his chest, thrusts her hips and licks Ace's bottom lip and stuck-out tongue, all the while keeping her eyes fixed to Sabo.

Something inside Sabo – something feral and carnal and all too impatient – almost snaps.

"Sabo! Welcome home!" Luffy says in a sing-song voice as she props up. She conveniently places her bottom just below Ace's groin. "How was work?"

It takes seconds for Sabo to register the question and answer. "G-good." He stutters, keeping his eyes anywhere but his sister's cleavage and his brother's disheveled and dazed expression. He rears this feral desire like a lion tamer to a newly-bought lion, cautious and calm.

However, the feral desire snaps back and growls as Luffy struts over to Sabo and hugs the blonde adult, her breasts pressing against his abdomen. Sabo resists the urge to shudder as he feels the absence of her little sister's bra.

"Really? Tell me more," she says in a seductive voice, though her brown eyes and soft smile indicated otherwise. The contrast sends delightful shivers down Sabo's spine, which encourages his carnal desire to fight back. "What did you do in the city that made you so late?"

Sabo gulps. "Well…I…Sorted some papework for the Mayor…and I…met…with…uh…ngh… _Luffy_ ," he pants between his words, feeling Luffy's warmth and the sweet friction against his groin. It becomes harder to remember why he was late, why he couldn't come home together with Ace, and why he is holding back when he could take her right here, right now.

Luffy's next words prompts Sabo to use all of his willpower to resist his manly urges. "I really missed you, y'know," Luffy murmured, her voice losing its original sensuality and sounding more intimate, more familial. "I really missed you and Ace."

 _I also missed you, too._ Sabo thinks as he wraps his arms around Luffy's waist. _I missed your quiet snores and your bright smiles, your warmth and your soft figure pressed against my skin. I wanted to see you for so long that I kept thinking about you in my sleepless nights._ He does not say all these words because he knows it can all be summed up in three words: "I love you."

He feels Luffy smile and she hugs him back. "I love you, too." Then, they kiss.

It starts out as chaste, but the months they haven't seen each turns it into a heated dance of tongues, tasting and savoring each other's warmth and taste. When they part, Luffy licks the dribble of saliva at the corner of Sabo's mouth and stares at Sabo with utter happiness.

Sabo returns the gaze to Luffy, his desire fully sated…for now.

"Welcome back, Sabo." Sabo's heart soars.

Those three words always hold so much more than a simple welcoming.

* * *

II. Ace pants and jerks and moans, and its pleasure to Sabo's ears as he jerks his brother to completion. Ace cannot touch Luffy – _they_ cannot touch Luffy yet so they settle with the comfort of their touches; Luffy refuses to let other people touch them like this.

They refuse to let other people _see_ them like this.

When Ace comes into his hand, Sabo licks it and misses the taste of his older brother.

Ace immediately groans and despite his tiredness, he pulls the tissue from his nightstand ( _Sabo spots something sleek and black, and he hopes Luffy did not see it)_ and wipes Sabo's hands dry.

Sabo smiles at the gesture and lets his head rest at the crook of Ace's neck. Once the tissue is out and done, Ace slips his fingers in Sabo's wavy locks – something that he always did ever since they were children. The gesture is absolutely brotherly and platonic, although just earlier; they were sensual and very much intimate. It didn't matter. This is how they are.

Ace wraps his arms around Sabo, tracing the latter's scars behind the thin sheet of cloth. Sabo is amazed that Ace and Luffy has ingrained the image of his into their minds like a map, even though both siblings have short memory spans. Sabo surrenders to the light gesture and completely relaxes his body on top of Ace's.

"What were you and Luffy doing earlier?" he asks as he sits up, voice laced with curiosity. Usually, he comes home with Ace while Luffy is trying to cook them something, but she ends up burning the food and - almost - their house. Compared to the usual, Sabo welcomes this.

Ace shrugs. "She wants to practice," Ace explains, blushing at the memory. "Then things got heated real fast."

Sabo smirks. "She looked so ready for you."

The freckled adult rolls his eyes and lets out a 'tch'. "She _is,_ for _us,_ " Ace says. "But, obviously she's nervous. She told be beforehand she really doesn't know what to do."

Sabo furros his eyebrows. "She doesn't need to do anything. She just needs to lie there and look pretty."

"You know she wants to do something more."

Luffy always does, which is why he loves Luffy so, _so_ much. But, it scares him - the possibility of what could happen because of that. "That's really like Luffy," Sabo says. "And because of that, she always wants me to do more than my best." _So, I could protect her from that possibility._

Ace smiles and nods in agreement, both in the words he utters and the words in his head.

No words are exchanged; they listen to their breaths and the distant sound of the shower.

Soon, Ace breaks the silence.

"What did they make you do?" Ace asks. Sabo doesn't need to know who 'they' are; whenever Ace's hold around him tightens, he knows who the freckled adult is talking about.

"Nothing physical of the sort. 'Just do some paperwork here and there, and talk to some clients while they wait for their turn'." Sabo replies, repeating the words said to him by his superiors. There really is nothing he did dangerous, but he has met dangerous people along the way – unlike Ace, who has done both. They work in the same city, but they have different jobs that do not allow them to see each other much. It is frustrating to say at least, but the pay keeps Luffy and their future alive. "It's good you came home early."

Ace shrugs. "I'm the breadwinner, aren't I?" Sabo instantly sits up and lightly hits him, earning a chuckle from the freckled adult. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!"

"You better be." _You don't have to take everything on your shoulders anymore. I'm here to help you. I won't be coming back to my family – you know that; I'll stay with you and Luffy no matter what happens. Don't be selfish to take everything – we're_ family _, there's no use for martyrdom._

Ace gives him an all-knowingly smile and traces the scar on his face, and Sabo gives in to the intimate touch and goes back to what they were doing before. "Next time, let's go home together, okay?" _To Luffy._

Sabo blushes and nods when he can feel Ace's hand on his thigh. "Okay." He whispers.

And they kiss.

Like his and Luffy's kiss, it starts as chaste. Unlike his and Luffy's kiss, it does surrender to sexual frustrations. Their kiss is a matter of comfort and assurance, that they're not alone in this world to carry the same burden. Their tongues dance to know that both of them are warm and alive, to assure themselves no one is choking on their blood or having their teeth pulled one by one. Their jobs are dangerous – they know – and it feels like sometimes they hurt themselves more than they protect, so reassuring touches like this keep their wits at their healthy best.

They do not part when they hear Luffy turn off the shower and dress in the same room, but they do part when Luffy demands to have lunch already.

She is not jealous; in fact, she looks even happier.

Sabo knows she missed them both, and she missed them together.

He did, too.

* * *

III. Sabo stares at the picture frame before with a mixture of pride, nostalgia and a little bit of melancholy.

There, lies inside of the picture frame, is the photo taken when Luffy graduated from Fuusha Public School. Like her usual smiles, Luffy is showing her pearly whites in her concave lips; the scar below her left eye barely seen because of bloated and flushed cheeks. Her eyes are closed – a habit she developed when she smiles because of extreme happiness, but that's okay because she radiated warmth and glee and anything that is positive and absolutely _Luffy_. She is wearing a white toga with a crooked brooch, and she is holding her diploma – the prize of her efforts she worked all alone and partly of their help – upside-down. Flanked at her left is Ace, who wound a protective arm around Luffy and is wearing the same wide smile as Luffy's. He was wearing a formal attire that day – he hates wearing formal attire – but one look at him and Sabo knows that he was willing to make an exception. Makino is beside Ace, sporting a reserved but definitely sincere smile; she was tearing up a bit that day. Shanks is beside Makino, too close for anyone to think the two are a couple. Sabo smiles at the thought since the two got married just last month ( _but Shanks is not here, not in Fuusha, because of the same reasons Ace and Sabo cannot stay with Luffy in Fuusha_ ). And of course, he stays at Luffy's right in the picture, making a 'V'-sign behind Ace's head while resting his free hand on Luffy's shoulder and Ace's wrist. That day he didn't care whether people stared at his scar or not.

This was taken a year ago.

They look like a normal happy family – they _are_ , but they _aren't_. Ace and Sabo are not Luffy's _blood_ brothers, Makino is not their mother and Shanks is not their father. Ace's parents are dead and Sabo ran away from home; Makino is a kind soul to help them live by their own and Shanks ensured Ace and Sabo a job after university so they could earn enough to have food inside the fridge. Luffy is not related to any of them by blood, but she _is_ related – still not by blood, but by personal connections – to every one of them through her mother who is dead, her father who can't visit them, and a grandfather who can't visit them because he's sort of gone. Ace, Sabo, and Luffy are not a _family_ , but they _are_ ; Luffy's mother, father and grandfather are _her_ family, but at the same time, they're _not._

They're weird, but Fuusha has accepted that fact.

Well, most of it.

As he looks at Ace who is frying bacon and Luffy who is watching Ace cook, they look weird but normal. They are not blood siblings – they _will never_ be, Sabo can assure that – but at the same time, they are siblings, from the way they act with each other down to how well they know each other well. People find it weird that they claim their siblings but they don't look alike, but whenever the people will refer to them, the villagers call them "siblings" like its natural.

It's generally confusing, but easy to accept once one understands the meaning of family.

Sabo does not flinch when he feels the soft figure of Luffy behind his back.

"What'cha doing, Sabo?" Luffy asks as she wraps her arms around his frame. She kisses the scar on his back like a mother kissing the booboos of her son.

Sabo leans to the touch. "I just…" he starts. "I miss being back home."

He can feel Luffy's smile widen. "Well, you're at home now," she says. "No need to make that sad face anymore."

Sabo knows there is no need. But he can't help think about the possibility of not meeting this family, of not meeting Ace or Luffy, of going back to that accursed house, of parting from Ace and Luffy.

He also can't erase the possibility of Luffy finding another person to love because Luffy is beautiful and warm and like the sun, and Ace and Sabo know she deserves so much more than live in Fuusha in hiding, in _ignorance._ Sabo knows he and Ace will never refuse to Luffy's demands – how outrageous they are – so they opt to let Luffy live in simplicity and happiness so she will not think of leaving them.

Luffy is beautiful and warm and like the sun, but she is also free and spirited and curious. She is free to do as she pleases, she can even go out of Fuusha if she wants, but Sabo and Ace do not want Luffy to leave them because she is everything they have.

He wants to make a sad face because he may have a home, but for that, Luffy has to _stay._

He feels they are caging her, and it constricts his chest.

"Sabo?" Luffy asks, her pretty voice stained with worry. "Are you okay?"

Sabo smiles and turns towards Luffy so that he can hug her at the front. She breathes her scent, enjoying her scent of the sun and sea. Luffy traces the scars at his front, healing them with her touch.

"I am," Sabo says. _Sorry but I love you so much_. "And I'm sorry."

"S'nothing to be sorry for," Luffy says, cupping Sabo cheeks and resting her forehead against his. "I love you guys so much." _So I'll stay, I'll wait for you._

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

At the doorway, Ace watches his siblings – his family – fondly. When Sabo notices his presence, Luffy has already let him go in favor of the other brother.

Luffy jumps on him and Ace has to drop his spatula to catch her. Luffy wraps her legs and arms around Ace's frame in a seasoned manner. Ace wraps his arms around her to keep her from falling.

"Ace, I love you," she exclaims. "Sabo loves you, too."

"Yeah, yeah." Ace says. Sabo knows Ace isn't the type of person to frequently say words of affection, but Ace loves them as much. "Lunch is ready. I've already set the table."

Sabo enters the dining room with Ace carrying Luffy inside. Ace gently puts Luffy down and gives an eskimo kiss before sitting on his respective chair. When they start eating and Luffy tries to steal Ace's bacon, Sabo smiles and joins the fray.

He gets what family is now.

Ace and Sabo and Luffy are family even though they do not come from the same mother. Ace and Sabo and Luffy are family even if they lived alone - never have been with Dragon, never together with Rosa, not anymore with Garp - for the majority of their lives. Ace and Sabo and Luffy are family even when Sabo is the only one with a ( _legal_ ) civil registry. Ace and Sabo and Luffy are family even when Ace licks a grain of rice on Luffy's cheeks in a manner that is not done by big brothers to their little sisters and even when Sabo's love for Luffy isn't purely platonic anymore.

It's weird, but it's normal – it's their definition of normal.

Because family is home and home is where your loved ones are at.

And that's all that should matter.

* * *

III + I. Sabo remembers how he and his siblings used to sleep together. The temperature of a Fuushan night is very cold and is rarely warm. Their house didn't have a heater – they couldn't afford it, so they always huddle for warmth. Ace is a cuddler and likes hugging things in his sleep while Luffy likes to hugged since she does not like to be cold ( _and alone_ ). Naturally, Ace and Luffy will be next to each other, while Sabo will be after Luffy since the blonde isn't used to sleeping with other people. But, in the end, he gets too cold and huddles for warmth, so he ends up hugging Luffy. Ace refuses to cuddle - he was a complicated kid, sue him - but after the first 30 minutes of sleep, he'll extend his arms past Sabo so that he can bring Luffy and Sabo closer to him. And Luffy, the one who gets sandwiched everytime, doesn't mind as long as she's warm and loved. This has been their normal sleeping position, even at hot summer days _( – but they had to stop, since Ace and Sabo needed to go to the city with Shanks)._

It is good that they can sleep like this again, together in the safety of each other's arms, as they wait.

Luffy is sprawled on top of Ace, enjoying the warm body beneath her. Sabo rests his head on Ace's broad shoulder, his feet tangled with Ace's. And Ace wound a protective arm around Luffy and Sabo, to bring them closer and to enjoy their presence.

Luffy listens to Ace's heartbeat as Luffy and Sabo compare their hand sizes by putting them together. Luffy pouts when Sabo hand is determined to be the winner, and Sabo automatically bends his fingers, so Luffy could look at his nails.

"I want to paint your nails again." Luffy says. "You always look good on blue."

Sabo remembers the memory where a 9-year old Luffy colored Sabo's and Ace's nails with blue and red nail polish respectively, since Luffy didn't ( _and she still doesn't)_ have friends besides them and girls thought ( _still thinks, the nerve of them)_ Luffy was weird ( _"Where's your parents?" they say, and Luffy can't answer because she also doesn't know)_. The nail polish took two weeks to take out, but that's okay because they made Luffy so happy.

"Maybe some other day," Ace answers for Sabo because Ace knows he and Sabo won't be for long. "And I want orange this time. Red stands out too much."

Luffy pouts, and Sabo is not sure if its because she doesn't want them to go soon or if she doesn't like the color orange for Ace. Ace chuckles before leaning slightly, so he can kiss Luffy's forehead.

Luffy stills, blushes and buries her face on the conjecture of Ace's neck. Ace moves his hand from Luffy's waist to the back of her head.

Sabo props up using his elbow and kisses Luffy's nape, prompting Luffy to look at him.

Sabo holds his breath as Ace freezes when Luffy looks at the blonde teen while drawing circles on Ace's chest.

Sabo gulps and looks at the clock. It reads: 11: 59 PM.

Then it turns to 0:00

Luffy smiles. "I'm 18 now."

Sabo's and Ace's hearts soar when Luffy sits up to kiss them both on the cheek. She looks so absolutely pure and innocent and oh-so _happy_ , and Ace and Sabo take pride for making her feel that way.

Sabo holds Luffy's left hand, while Ace holds Luffy's right hand, and both of them whisper to Luffy: "Happy Birthday."

Luffy giggles when Ace and Sabo kiss both of her cheeks.

"Do you have any wish?" Ace asks as he kisses Luffy's knuckles, one by one.

"Yes," she sighs as Sabo kisses her shoulder. "Won't my brothers make it come true for me?"

"Of course we would. We would do anything for you," And Sabo is serious about that one, because if Luffy asks them to kill someone then Sabo and Ace will ask: 'What weapon'. "But, are you sure?"

Luffy gulps, and Ace stops kissing Luffy's knuckles and holds her hand like the time when Luffy was too scared to go to the bathroom because it was too dark and Ace had to lead her there. "You don't need to go that far." Sabo doesn't know why he and Ace are trying to talk Luffy out of it, even though they want this so badly. Maybe it is because of the dark voice behind their heads that they know this is wrong to society's eyes, that Garp or Dragon or Makino or Shanks don't know about what they're doing, that they know once they do this there is no turning back, or because even though they love each other, they can't show it to others.

But, they love Luffy, they love each other so much they're willing to stake everything for this.

"Yes, I'm sure." Luffy finally says. Then, she smiles and it erases their doubts away. "I love you, Ace, Sabo." _I trust you._

Sabo and Ace respond by showering her with kisses of both love and desperation because, finally, they can show Luffy how much they love her. _Thank you._

**OOOOoooOOOO**

The image of Luffy blushing and spreading her legs for him has only been ingrained in her dreams.

Right now, as Ace kneads Luffy's breasts against her shirt from behind while kissing the conjecture of her exposed neck, this image has come true for him.

Sabo licks his lips before feathering kisses on Luffy's forehead, her eyelids, the scar below her eye, her nose, her chin, her knuckles while stroking her inner thigh. Luffy lays limp, surrendering to the mercy of their touches. She breathes in and out, and they're beautiful sounds for him and Ace.

While Ace sucks Luffy's soft skin and imprints his first mark on her, Sabo dives in and takes Luffy's lips.

 _I love you._ His tongue rubs against hers, mellowing her more into a state of comfort and pleasure. She squirms closer to Ace's and Sabo's touches as Ace unhooks her bra and Sabo traces the line between her thigh and womanhood with his thumb. _I love you so, so much. Both you and Ace._

By the time Ace's nails grazed on Luffy's nipples, Luffy moans and buckles, breaking away from Sabo's kiss to give a small and quick moan.

"Did it feel good?" Ace's voice is strained. Sabo understands, because even he can't speak properly anymore. Ace pinches Luffy's right nipple, and Luffy moans jerks to the touch. She fists the bedsheets beneath them.

"I…it…feels…ngh..w-weird…" she speaks. When Ace pinches her left one, she jerks – much harder now – and releases a moan much louder than before. She squirms under Ace's touch, telling Ace to stop pinching them, but Ace is a tease and he continues to knead Luffy's breast while alternately rubbing against her nipples. Sabo can only watch and enjoy the show.

Ace lowers the cups of Luffy's bra and cups Luffy's breasts, causing her nipples to protrude beneath her white shirt. _They're a beautiful pink color,_ Sabo thinks _Much like her lips._ The freckled adult smirks and blows against Luffy's ear.

"Why don't you suck at them? To see how they taste like?" Ace asks. Then he whispers to Luffy: "You would like that, wouldn't you?"

Luffy mewls and that all takes Sabo to be convinced to take Luffy's nipples into his mouth.

Luffy screams and jerks and squirms, and Sabo sucks and rubs harder against Luffy's white shirt. Luffy's shirt is getting wet, and so is her right ear because Ace is sucking and licking her ear. When Ace starts to rub against Luffy's womanhood, Luffy moans and raises her chest, causing her nipple to graze against Sabo's teeth.

They are causing Luffy's undoing, and it feels _so good_.

A minute later, Luffy is naked and straddling Ace as the two kiss, while Sabo trails kisses on her back and strokes her skin – giving a particular, special attention on her bum. Luffy moans all throughout, a testament that Ace is one hell of a good kisser which Sabo can prove, and Ace's playful nature comes out with every moan from Luffy's lips. When Luffy and Ace separate, Sabo pinches Luffy's chin and kisses her, sucking her lower lip and tongue in the process. He might not be as good as Ace but he won't lose to him.

Ace grinds his groin against Luffy's bare womanhood, and the vibrations of Luffy's moan sent shivers down his spine.

"You are so wet down there…" Ace comments as he rubs the lips of Luffy's womanhood. He looks at Sabo. "May I…?"

Sabo nods, taking Luffy so that the raven-haired teen leans her back against Sabo's chest. Sabo purred at the feel of Luffy's bare back on his skin. The blonde adult holds Luffy's thighs and opens her legs, a show for Ace to see.

"Lu, Ace will use his fingers now. Hold onto me, okay?" Sabo says. With a nod, Luffy holds Sabo's arms and gives Ace an assuring nod.

Ace once again rubs Luffy's clitoris and traced the opening of the lips of Luffy's womanhood before plunging the tip of his finger into Luffy.

"Agh!" Luffy screams as she jerks, but Sabo kept her legs in place. Ace waits for Luffy to get used to the feeling as he kisses Luffy's left knee, while Sabo sucks and aggravates the hickey Ace made.

"Shh, you're doing fine," Sabo says as he feathers down his lips on Luffy's neck.

Ace pushes his finger slowly. Luffy's loud scream turn into mewls as she trembles under Ace's and Sabo's touches – with Ace sucking her nipple and Sabo stroking her thigh. Luffy bleeds a little bit, but when Ace's finger is buried until the hilt, the bleeding has stopped. Ace smirks at this and kisses Luffy, feeling proud for his sister.

Luffy, however, is a little frightened. "W-what…" she pants between kisses. "…why…ah…am I…nghh…ble-ng-eding…"

"That's your virgin seal," Sabo explains. His breaths makes Luffy shudder. "Ace broke it, so you're not a virgin anymore."

Ace leans his head onto Sabo's shoulder and moans. "God, _Lu,_ you're so tight." Sabo can only imagine how good Luffy feels around Ace's finger. How much will Luffy feel when they're inside of her? "Luffy, I need to add another finger, okay, to prepare you." Ace says as he rubs her breast.

Luffy wraps her arms around Ace's neck. She nods. "Make…me…feel…good…okay?" she whispers to Ace's ear then kisses Sabo's chin. "Both of you."

" _Lu."_ Sabo groans as he captures Luffy's lips once again, pressing his tongue and trying his best to show how much Luffy can rile him up like this. Luffy moans into the kiss when Ace inserts another finger while the freckled adult's thumb played with her clitoris. Once the two fingers are fully sheathed inside, Ace starts moving.

Luffy lets out a long moan of pleasure into Sabo's mouth and jerks to get more of Ace's touch.

"Do…you…like that… _Lu_?" Ace whispers as he imprints a hickey on Luffy's breast. Sabo momentarily leaves Luffy's mouth and gives his own hickey on Luffy's nape.

"Ah…yes…oh, _yes._ " Luffy pants as she shudders pleasantly against Ace's moving fingers. Sabo feels his stomach coil and his core get warmer as he looks and listens at Luffy.

 _She looks so beautiful, beautiful._ He moans when Luffy's bum brushes against his groin once Ace's thrusts have become quicker and harder. He has become rock hard just by listening to Luffy's melodious sounds.

"Look at yourself, Lu; Look at her, Sabo," Ace calls as his fingers have started alternately thrusting into Luffy's womanhood. The freckled adult has an expression of bliss and dark pleasure, absolutely enjoying the panting Luffy and a lust-stricken Sabo. Sabo and Luffy has no choice but to look as Ace plays with Luffy's womanhood. Sabo can feel his cheeks darken as he notices the squelching sounds and the flowing juices from Luffy's womanhood. "You look so pretty, _Lu,_ so, so _pretty,_ " Ace whispers and leans to whisper on Sabo's ear. "Don't you agree, Sabo?" Ace licks his ear and sucks on the spot below it, and grazes his nail on the blonde's nipple. Sabo purrs at the ministrations, and his hold of Luffy's legs tightened when Luffy rolls against his groin. He meets Luffy's and Ace's gazes and gulps.

" _Yes,_ " Sabo chokes out. He wants to say Luffy is absolutely beautiful and soft and everything he has imagined her to be, but she looks so perfect when Ace is pressed against her and fucking her with his fingers. He mechanically rolls his hips against Luffy's bum to relay his message, since he can't speak – not when Ace teases him like this. When Ace sucks his bottom lip, he moans and puts down Luffy's legs so he can knead her breasts. He sees Luffy's blush darken as she watched them kiss.

"You two are so _hot_." Luffy whispers and that causes Ace to moan and Sabo get the chance to suck on Ace's tongue. Luffy leans and gives a tentative lick on Ace's nipple before pressing kisses below the spot where Ace's heart is supposed to be. The once dominant Ace turns to a mellow Ace as Luffy presses her own hickeys on Ace's body while Sabo kisses him.

Ace pulls away after a couple of minutes and stares at Luffy, who gives him a playful stare. The freckled adult, however, smirks when he pulls his fingers out of Luffy's womanhood and gives a small lick on his fingers. Luffy whimpers at the loss of the pleasurable feeling. Sabo looks at Ace questioningly.

"Ace, what are you…" Sabo trailed off before Ace cuts him off with another kiss.

"Take your dick out," Ace pants. "Make her feel how large you are."

Sabo moans at the sensual tone of Ace's voice before moving Luffy from his lap so he can zip his pants and pull his manhood out. He pulls Luffy to him again, with Luffy sitting above his proud manhood. Luffy stares at him with a mixture of wonder and curiousity. Ace takes his manhood out as well and pinches Luffy's chin so she can look at him.

"Kneel," Ace commands and Luffy does what he orders. He takes Luffy's hand and puts it on his manhood. Ace pants. "Stroke it," when Luffy gives him a tentative pull, Ace purrs. "Yeah, _like that._ "

Ace then looks at Sabo and smirks. "Rub your dick against her," he points at her womanhood with his slick fingers. "And I'll let you have a taste."

Sabo does not give it a second thought before rubbing his manhood against the lips of Luffy's womanhood, aggravating her clitoris in the process. Luffy moans at the sensation and responds by stroking Ace's manhood, while Sabo is granted with his wish as Ace let him suck on the latter's fingers to taste Luffy on his tongue.

He sighs when he feels the warmness of Luffy's fluid and the sweetness of her core on his tongue.

 _"Luffy._ " Ace chokes out and bends down to capture Luffy's lips, who eagerly twirled with his tongue. He purrs and shudders as Luffy's touches his standing manhood quickens. Sabo parts from Ace's fingers and gulps when Ace and Luffy look ready to burst, coming undone by their touches.

The sight also makes him come undone.

"Ace," he whispers, barely audible. "I-I can't…I need…"

Ace already knows what Sabo means and gives a final lick on Luffy's lower lip before raising his head and telling her to stop. Luffy lets herself fall onto Ace's chest, panting and flushed.

"S-Sabo is…twitching…" Luffy pants as Sabo feels her tremble against their touches. She raises her torso and looks onto Sabo's eyes. "Does…Sabo want to…"

"If you want, Lu." Because he will never force Luffy to do anything she does not want. Even if Luffy tells him to stop mid-way, he will stop – he loves her too much to care for his own needs anymore.

He knows that his love for Luffy – his love for this family – has put him into a deep ditch he can never get out from.

Thankfully, Luffy smiles and reaches out to cup his cheek. Sabo sighs at her soft touch. "I want to make Sabo feel good." She declares. "I want you…in me…right now."

He feels his heart jump out his chest. "…Are you sure, Lu?"

Ace rolls his eyes. "She's raising her butt to you – of course, she _wants it_." Ace sounds annoyed, but not because Sabo gets to claim Luffy first – Ace is giving him the _I can't believe you're this stupid and you say you're the_ _ **smart**_ _one_ look for ever thinking that Luffy does not want him.

Sabo smiles apologetically, but inside he is filled with the familiar warm joy of being wanted, _needed_ by none other than his family.

Ace flips Luffy so that Luffy is now leaning her back against Ace's chest and resting her head on the crook of Ace's neck, and Luffy is looking at Sabo with the look that she is ready for him. Sabo licks his lips when he stares at the lewd figure Luffy is displaying and touches his manhood just to feel the tightening of his core. He can come with the sight alone, but he knows Ace and Luffy will not want that.

For years, he and Ace has been waiting for this, and now, they can unwrap this gift and mark her as theirs – _officially._

Sabo lines up in front of Luffy's entrance and gives chaste kisses on Luffy's lips. He looks at her eyes to search for any doubt.

He finds nothing but want and warmth and love.

"This will hurt a little bit," Ace explains as he stretches Luffy's legs to give room for Sabo. He draws circles on the inner of Luffy's thighs to relax her a bit. "But, it will feel good afterwards."

"I don't care," Luffy responds. "As long as you and Sabo feel good."

Sabo crushes his lips to Luffy's and groans.

"Stop teasing us like that, _Lu_." Ace grits out, bringing Luffy closer to his chest.

"But, I'm not…" Luffy mutters. "I'm just telling the truth."

" _Oh Luffy."_ Sabo shakes his head as he rests his head on Ace's shoulder again. Ace gives him a comforting pat on the back and shakes his head as well.

Luffy's bluntness will be the death of them someday – but their ultimate pleasure today.

"Sabooo!" Luffy whined. "Stop playing with Ace and stick your dick into me already!"

"So much for the sexy talk," Ace says, which makes Luffy pout. Ace then looks at Sabo and smiles. "You heard her."

Sabo shudders when the tip of his manhood touched Luffy's entrance. He looks at Luffy's face, trying to see if there were flashes of pain in her pretty face. Luffy's dazed expression made all his blood go down to his groin.

"I'm going to go in, now," Sabo says. "Ready?"

Luffy nods and kisses Sabo.

Sabo slides in.

Luffy groans and throws her back, but she kept her body in place even if her legs started to tremble. Sabo resists the urge to plunge his whole length; he knows how big he is and knows Luffy has been untouched for her whole life. If he becomes too greedy, he can hurt Luffy and none of them wants Luffy to get hurt.

Even if Luffy will allow it so Sabo can feel good.

Sabo takes hold of Luffy's legs so that Ace can reach over to Luffy's breasts and pinch her nipples. She becomes momentarily distracted and Sabo takes this chance to plunge his length deeper into her heat.

It becomes harder and harder to control himself the deeper he goes into Luffy's womanhood.

Once Sabo has buried his entire length into Luffy's cradle, Luffy has already laid limp and panting. It is obvious it took a large toll on her to accommodate Sabo's length. Sabo is definitely not average; Ace is also not.

Sabo briefly wonders how he and Ace can make love to Luffy if Luffy will get hurt in the process.

" _Sabo,_ " Luffy pants, her chest rising in hypnotizing, back and forth movements. She has tears in her eyes and her cheeks are glowing bright red; there's a bit of snot and drool on her face, all mixed in sweat. Her skin glistens with sweat and juices and her hair looks like it went through a tornado.

She looks _beautiful._

"Sabo," she repeats. "Y-You can move now…"

Sabo looks at Ace, who looks worried for Luffy. Ace glances at Luffy then at Sabo, and nods.

Hooking up one leg over her shoulder, he pulls out – making Luffy cry out – and plunges back in.

White spots dance in his vision as he feels the warmness and slickness of her entrance and hears the lewd and loud moans, but he keeps his pace slow so Luffy can adjust. He closes his eyes so he won't lose control of himself.

He can hear Luffy's moans muffled by Ace's kiss and squelching sounds from Luffy's womanhood, but he ignores it and focuses on keeping his pace slow and steady for Luffy. He ignores the cries of the coil in his stomach, to go faster and harder. He tries not to lose himself to make Luffy feel good.

He only opens his eyes when Ace breathes out his name.

" _Sabo_ ," Ace whispers, his expression strained and flushed. He looks cute and Sabo will have teased him if it weren't for the sensations his lower body is experiencing. "Go harder," he says, his brown eyes hard. "She's not a doll."

Sabo wants her to be, though. Luffy is beautiful, innocent and pure, but she's also very strong and determined. She is far from a doll – she's not delicate or weak. If she is, then she shouldn't have survived being without her parents or guardians or her brothers. As much as Sabo is proud of her, he does not want to hurt her. She is strong, but Sabo and Ace are stronger – though, compared to Ace, Sabo does not know his boundaries. He wishes she's akin to a doll, so he will not be tempted to try out his boundaries.

"S-Sabo.." Luffy whispers and he is forced to look. His restraints crumble as he takes the sight of Luffy – dazed and flushed, laboring in deep breaths and abused lips. Ace's hands are still on her breasts, which made her look so lewd. " _Please…"_ she asks " _go…ah…harder…"_

"Harder?" Sabo asks. "If I do that, then it will hurt…"

"… _D-don't care…"_ Luffy breathes. " _f-faster…"_

"Faster, too?" Sabo repeats as he presses delicate kisses on Luffy's thigh before imprinting a hickey there, so he can hold his desire back - at least, just for a second.

" _I can take it…"_ she whispers as Sabo blows on the red hickey. " _So please…"_ Sabo hears her voice and automatically understands she is desperate; she is human and not a doll. She also has her needs, too.

Sabo leans and kisses Luffy apologetically. "I'm sorry for denying your needs, Luffy. I won't hold back anymore."

Behind Luffy, Ace grins and puts his fingers inside Luffy's mouth. Luffy licks them eagerly before Ace licks Luffy's ear. "Get a good grip, Lu," Ace says. "We're about to have fun."

And with those words, Sabo plunges in deep – so deep – and pounds into Luffy.

All of his self-restraint buckles and crumbles as he plunges deeply to and fro, maintaining a rhythm that feels so good against his manhood. Luffy's moans become cries of pleasure, tilting her head back and forth and gripping Ace's forearms as the sheer intensity of pleasure builds up in her stomach. Ace's gaze over his siblings gets heated and has fallen into the temptation of conquering Luffy's lips so he can feel the vibrations of her moans. The pleasure written in Luffy's and Ace's faces prompts him to find that certain spot inside Luffy, and when Luffy let out a blissful cry in one thrust, Sabo knows he has found it.

He takes advantage of it by abusing the spot.

"Agh..Ah..S-Sabo..Ngh…Ah..A-Ace…Ah…Ngh..Agh…Agh! Ah!" Luffy cries, her eyes rolls to the ceiling and Ace helps her get more pleasure by pushing her towards Sabo in perfect sync to the thrusts. "G-good…F-ah!...Ngh…F-feel…A-s-so…Ah! _good_ …A-Ace…Sabo…Ah!"

" _Luffy_ ," Ace repeats her name, like a mantra. He rubs his manhood against the cleft of her bum. " _Lu…_ "

Sabo groans as he uses every bit of his strength to pound at that spot, all the while trying to reach his completion. His coil has tightened to the point it is crying out for a release as soon as possible. Sabo partially ignores it, even though more juices from Luffy's womanhood have made friction more pleasurable.

He wants Luffy to come before him.

Sensing this, Ace helps Sabo by rubbing Luffy's clitoris in sync of Sabo's thrusts. Luffy cries out louder, and Sabo doesn't care if the whole Fuusha village hears them because _damn_ Luffy's moans sound so beautiful.

"Faster, Sabo," Ace instructs. He bites into Luffy's shoulder and Luffy trembles in delight. "Make her see stars."

Sabo can feel his manhood twitch at Ace's tone of voice and follows him without any questions. Luffy screams their names and she straightens her back by all the pleasure she is receiving.

"N-No…wait..ah! Sab-ah! A-Ace!Ng-no! T-too m-much! Ah! D-deep! _Too deep!_ AH! Ngh! Agh!" Luffy gasps out as Sabo quickens and deepens his thrusts. Everything is becoming too much for Luffy, Sabo sees this, but he can't help but make her suffer by bearing this ultimate pleasure. She looks so beautiful with her eyes rolled and teary, tongue stuck-out and her expression in absolute pleasure. He wants her to remember this, so she'll know that he and Ace are the only people who can make her feel this way.

"You're ours, Luffy," Sabo pants. "Ours, ours, _ours._ We're the only ones who can make you feel this way, the only people who can pleasure you like this. Don't ever let any other man touch you like we do, because if you do, then we'll tie you in the center of Fuusha and fuck you until everyone can see that you are _ours_." He breathes and stares back at Ace. "Don't _you even dare_ dying on us, hurting yourselves just because you _can._ You're also _ours_ – Luffy and I, you should only live for us, crave for us, beg for our bliss and pleasure. If you ever forget that, Luffy and I will even take turns sucking on you and then leave you until you beg for our _heat."_

Ace does not have a chance to respond as Sabo kisses him silent while he rolls Luffy's breast against Ace's hands. The pressure becomes too much, Luffy's melodious sounds have become too much, and Ace's tongue is too much – Sabo shudders as he feels the coil in his stomach tighten until breaking point.

When Luffy screams and comes, the coil is broken and Sabo gives a particular rough and deep thrust into Luffy to release his seed. Sabo feels his teeth clash against Ace's, and he may have bitten Ace in the process, but the radiant bliss that he feels after his release makes him feel like he is heaven. He rides his orgasm down, feeling the sticky mixture of him and his sister's juices and stops. He rests his chin on Luffy's head and his cheek on Ace's shoulder; he feels the breaths of Ace and Luffy, and purrs.

"D-did…you..come?" Ace asks, panting. When Sabo looks down, he notices Ace hasn't come yet. Wow, he has good self-control.

Sabo nods. He is tired, but the night is not yet over.

After Luffy has regained her breath, Sabo pulls his limp manhood from Luffy and Luffy winces when their come slides out. Luffy presses her finger inside her and whines: "Nooo…don't come out…"

Sabo finds this so cute and erotic at the same time.

"Luffy, you're making a mess," Ace says as he shoves Luffy to Sabo, who flips the raven-teen over so that Luffy's back is facing Sabo's chest. Ace lets out his famous devilish smiles. "Let me help you with that."

Luffy's tired expression morphs into one of absolute pleasure when Ace bends down and licks her there.

Even Sabo gulps and feels his cheeks darken.

" _Aaaacceee_ ," Luffy drawls as the bubbly pressure grew in her stomach. Ace looks so erotic on how he darts his tongue to lick the juices that are coming out of Luffy's entrance, before plunging his tongue inside Luffy in and out, then fondles her clitoris and goes back to licking the juices. Ace did this in a alternating rhythm of slow to fast then slow again, just to tease Luffy and and bring out the wanton and lewd woman she is inside. When Luffys grips his hair and brings her womanhood near to Ace's face, Ace makes a sucking sound that made Luffy's whole body tense and mewl in pleasure.

"Sabo," Ace calls as he raises his face. Ace has Sabo's come on his lips and the freckled adult licks it like it was nothing. "Hold Luffy's hands behind her back."

Sabo's blush even darkens and he closes his eyes in exasperation. "Seriously Ace?"

Sabo does not want to open his eyes. If he does, he might get hard again. "Yeah." he hears Ace say and Ace lunges forward to kiss Sabo so that Sabo could know the taste of his and Luffy's come together.

They hear Luffy say: "N-no fair! I want a taste too!"

Ace smiles in the kiss before capturing Luffy's lips. By the way Luffy's throat bobbed means she's swallowing her own come and Sabo's.

Sabo takes this chance by holding Luffy's wrists behind her. It is only when Ace and Luffy parted that she realizes she cannot move her hands.

"Wah – _AH!"_ Luffy moans as Ace returns back to licking Luffy's womanhood, this time, maintaining a quick and hard pace. Luffy squirms her hands free, but the pleasure that Ace builds in her core renders her weak. She might come from the sensation alone.

" _A-Ace! Sabo!_ " Luffy begs, drool hanging down her chin. Sabo simply licks it away and enjoys the pitiful sounds Luffy is making.

When Luffy seems to hot enough down there, Ace sits down and stares at Luffy.

Luffy cries. "W-what are you doing?"

"Enjoying the view." _Tease._ Sabo thinks as he starts to pity the ravaged girl.

" _Nooo_ ," Luffy cries. "A-Ace! I-I can't – " Luffy tries to roll her hips against Sabo to gain friction, but it isn't enough. Her womanhood is throbbing and it is asking for Ace.

"What do you want, Luffy?"

"Y-you…inside…me!"

"Well, what if I don't want to?"

Luffy gasps. "N-No! Stupid Ace!"

"Now, now, that's a bad way of convincing me to make love to you."

"You're so _mean!"_ she cries. With a strength Sabo and Ace admires, Luffy breaks free from Sabo's grip and turns around to hug Sabo even though her knees are trembling. "Sabo! Ace is being mean!" Sabo is about to explain that Ace is only teasing her – to make their play more interesting – but she sniffs and it turns Ace's and Sabo's world upside-down. "It hurts so much...I-I need Ace so _badly_ but he doesn't want to touch me…It hurts, it hurts, it _hurts_."

Sabo glares at Ace. "Look at what you did!" It was Ace who told him not to beat around the bush and fuck Luffy so hard since she isn't feeling good, but now it's Ace who's teasing her and denying her of her needs.

"I was only teasing her!" Ace retorts and goes to Luffy's side. "Lu, Lu! I'm sorry for what I did…Come on, Luffy, don't cry."

Luffy sniffs and Ace kisses her, to let her know he wants her as badly as she does. Her tears stop when Ace places Luffy's hand on his erection and he parts from her lips. "I'm sorry for being mean, I just want to tease you…"

Luffy pouts before kissing Ace. "Don't do it again…" she says. "So, will you make love to me now?"

Sabo is always surprised at how quick Luffy forgives people. "Of course."

Sabo leans to the headboard as Luffy bounces up and down on Ace's manhood as she rides him to his completion, while Ace grins and grunts and comments on how lewd Luffy is. They maintain a hard and fast pace, but since Luffy's body has been sensitive after having sex with Sabo and Ace had been holding on for quite a while, their love making will be cut relatively short. Sensing her peak, Ace pulls her down to give a deep and strong thrust against her spot and it illicit so much pleasure from her that she comes. Ace comes a little later when he rides her orgasm down by flipping her to her front, lifting her bum and plunging right forth into her womanhood without mercy, giving Sabo quite a delightful look on Luffy's wanton expression. Ace leaves red marks on Luffy's hips, but Luffy looks like she is in absolute pleasure as her womanhood twitched and throbbed with the different fluids inside her. Ace does not touch her as she collapses on the mattresses; she is too sensitive to touch right now.

Ace and Sabo inspect their work; Luffy is littered with hickeys on her neck and chest, bruises on her waist and thighs, and red marks on her hips. Her nipples are slightly red and her breasts are abused. Fluids run down her thighs and into the mattresses. Her eyes are rolled and teary, and she is panting like she has run a marathon. Her face is flushed seven shades of red and she lightly clenches the sheets as her body trembled from the aftermath of intense love-making.

Luffy is beautiful and now, she is officially theirs.

But, this is only just the beginning.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

"You bit my lip, you jerk," Ace says as he wipes the dried blood from his lips. "What the hell was that for?"

"I was in the zone?" Sabo replies. Ace responds by hitting him with a pillow. "Ow! I'm sorry, alright!"

Ace huffs and throws bed sheets over their naked bodies, taking a particular attention on Luffy's.

Silence dominates the room as Sabo and Ace watch the rising chest of their little sister, who has fallen asleep after riding down her high. They had cleaned her, but not her womanhood. She will get angry if they do that.

She does not want to lose their seeds.

Ace lightly brushes Luffy's abdomen against the sheet. "Do you think it'll be easy for us, for Luffy?" he asks, and Sabo knows he talks in experience.

Sabo purses his lips and looks at Luffy. He knows where this doubt is coming from – Ace is a bastard and his mother died young. He lived in the slums before Rosa took them in, but so many things happened after that that it shook him and Ace to the core. They became contented with this family of three – Ace, him and Luffy – because it is easier this way.

Yet, they bit the bullet for Luffy.

( _Deep inside their battered hearts, they also want this._ )

"It won't," Sabo answers because he knows it will be hard. Just earlier, there was a sure future for them; now, there isn't. The pay became the knife. "But, we'll have to brave through with it."

"I love her." Ace admits. Sabo knows there is so much more in those three words. Affection, intimacy, fear.

"I do too." He is also afraid.

Their relationship can be summed up in three words, but turns out it isn't enough.

" _Ace…Sabo…" Luffy is crying. Why is she crying?_

" _Luffy? What's wrong? Is something the matter?"_

" _I don't think it's going to work anymore."_

_Ace's and Sabo's hearts almost shattered like glass. "…What are you talking about? Luffy, the – "_

" _ **We can't get married."**_

_There is so much more in those four words. And Ace and Sabo knew what they had to do._

Sabo places his hand on Luffy's abdomen - over Ace's hand - and smiles.

Things will get complicated, Luffy will be put in danger, and they might not be able to stay in Fuusha anymore – but that's okay. They'll do anything they can to make Luffy happy…even if it costs everything they have right now.

They can't get married – that's a fact. But they're already a family – that's also a fact. So, they just had to skip the whole matrimonial process and go to the good part.

Soon, Ace will have to set the table for four ( _– and that sleek and black thing will have to be loaded, ready to be used at any moment)._

And then, finally, as it should be, their relationship can be summed up in four words:

Ace, Sabo, Luffy, and -

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic! Please leave your constructive criticism or simply close and find a new story once you feel satisfied with this c: I look forward for adding new pieces into the One Piece Fandom :D Hurray for Luffyx(Male)Harem / FemLuffyxReverse!Harem
> 
> Cross-post link in FF.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11838472/1/Three-Words


End file.
